


Quacker and Tyke flood the house

by NiamhM101



Series: Tom and Jerry’s Crazy Family Adventures [2]
Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: other characters included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Basically what the title saysOr how Spike learnt he should never leave his son and little Quacker alone in a room together





	Quacker and Tyke flood the house

Well, Spike had certainly learnt the lesson of never leave Tyke and Quacker unaccompanied for more than ten seconds.

Because somehow in that amount of time the pair had locked themselves in the bathroom and water was definitely running from in there.

And when Spike finally kicked down the door, a whole wave of water came out.

Butch and Tom proceeded to scream, jumping out the open living room window (but not before Tom grabbed Calvin, he still couldn’t swim and Jerry would kill the house cat if anything happened to the pup).

But unfortunately the window close right after they jumped out which trapped the remaining members of the house in deep water which thankfully didn’t get past the bottom half of the stairs by the time Spike turned the taps off.

So the only ones in any real danger would be Jerry, Muscles and Shredder. And the intimidating to basically all cats anywhere mouse was the only one who made it out, bailing through the back door in Jerry’s mouse hole that leads into the garden.

Jerry had stayed behind in order to make sure Tweety got out of his cage which was half submerged in the water.

Shredder was able to carry his owner over and help to dive down and loosen the bottom part before rising it up out the water so Tweety could fly out.

The little canary tweeted his thanks and flew upstairs to look for another way out, while Shredder and Jerry slowly made their way to the stairs.

“If we can make it out this here window, we can get to the front door. Then we just have to open it and all the water gets out,” Spike explained when everyone who hadn’t managed to escape the house was safely at the top of the stairs.

Jerry glanced out the window and it was a definite, terrifying height. “We can tie the bedsheets together and that should be long enough to climb down.”

The bulldog clapped his paws together in agreement and set off to find some sheets.

While Spike was gone Jerry instructed Tweety to take Shredder down by flying, and even if the little pup was reluctant to leave his owner he didn’t try to fight when the bird picked him up.

Tyke watched the two go down, then lightly nuzzled Jerry to get his attention.

“Where are Uncle Tom and Butch?” the pup asked.

The mouse sighed. “Probably ran away, they don’t like being in water.” 

“My dad says they’re scaredy cats.”

Jerry cracked a smile. “Yeah. He’s right about that.”

Soon the bigger bulldog had returned with a chain of bedsheets tied together which he then threw out the window.

On the ground, it was a very entertaining sight with Muscles pulling Butch back into the garden by the tail as the black cat kicked and screamed and protested the whole way.

Meanwhile Shredder was terrifying the heck out of Tom as the grey cat ran from the growling snarling pup that was no bigger than the mice he lived with.

“Shredder, heel!” Jerry commanded and just like that the little pup stopped in his tracks.

“Can you please train your dog to not chase me like that?” Tom pleaded.

And Jerry said no, to Spike and Muscles’ amusement.

The next challenge was getting one of the cats to open the front door as revenge for not staying to help out.

But thanks to Quacker getting back inside and knocking on the door, Tom was the stupid one who opened it.

So the house was soaked, that was literally the only bad thing.

And Spike learnt never to leave Tyke and Quacker in a room together ever again.


End file.
